User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: Eternal Wars - Chapter 10
You can read the other chapters here Chapter 10: Jungle of Fire 'December 8th, 2012' 'Kasai-no-Omori (Fire Jungle), 10:00 PM' Sean: *Yawn* HEY! Are we there yet? Miyu: Sadly... not yet, sir. Sean: Then just why does it take so long just to get to her base? Miyu: Umm... this jungle is pretty big, so... and we all walk so I suppose we haven't traveled that far. Sean: Ugh... screw this... I want to go home. Bill: '''Going home would be a much more difficult thing, idiot,... it's already this dark, so I guess we should settle for the night. Find a riverside and we'll sleep. '''Sean: Hey! But we haven't had dinner yet! Bill: Is this a time to care about dinner? Can't you ever skip a meal? -_-" Sean: Urgh... while that Kohaku girl is probably having a royal party and a princess' bedroom at the palace right now, we have to starve here to death... NOOOO! SOMEONE GIVE ME SOME FOOD! I'll never sleep with you guys until I'm full! Byzantine: Starve to death? Please,... my sister once skipped eating for days and she's still fine and powerful. >_> Sean: I DON'T CARE! I'M HUNGRY! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! *zombified* You.... you.... *comes closer to Byzantine, saliva pouring down* find me some food or... hmm.... you seems delicious... slurp... Byzantine: *disgusted* Ugh... eekk... OK! Le...let's find some fruits, guys, it's... it's not safe to pass through the night being hungry, right? Aha,... ahahaha,.... Bill: >_< Ugh, fine... Ok, maybe we should split up. Kido and Byzantine, go this way. Douglas and Miyu, go this way. I and Sean will go this way because someone needs to calm this guy down. We'll use GPS to communicate and meet up later, ok? Oh, and go find a suitable place to sleep, too. Miyu & Byzantine: Roger! Douglas: Huh? If you girls all have GPS-enabled smartphones so why not just search for Peta's base there? Miyu: It's no use. Peta's base is currently one of Japana's secret base, so we can't use GPS for that. Douglas: Oh... Sean: Huh? What are those little squary things? Byzantine: Uh... a... smartphone? o_o Sean: Just what's that? Can it make food? FOOOODD... Byzantine: Eee~h?! Don't tell me you still don't have one in this age?! Sean: FFOOOODD... *jumps on Byzantine to attempt to steal her phone* Bill: *punches Sean, making him pass out then carries him on the back* Ahaha... well, let's go right away, guys... Douglas: *whispers* Hey, Bill, why me with Miyu? Bill: *whispers* Well, isn't it obvious? It's your chance, go! The big group then split into 3 smaller ones, but we'll focus on Douglas and Miyu right now, because Douglas is the main character and this is obviously a sort of date, and I can't think of anything interesting to write about the other 2 groups, except that Bill has a literal heavy burden and a metaphorical one after Sean wakes up. Byzantine & Bill: *look at camera* Jerk... Hey, that's mean! Anyway,... Douglas and Miyu takes the route by the riverside (just for dramatic purposes), and found a row of peach trees along the way. Miyu then proceeds to collect some peaches so that Sean doesn't eat Byzantine the group can have some fruits as dinner. As she's collecting the fruits, Miyu tripped and fell because of a branch on the ground. Miyu: Owww!!! Douglas: Miyu! Are you ok? Miyu: I'm fine, but... Huh? I think I've just found something... Miyu then scratches the dust off the site, and finds a hidden metallic door. Douglas: A secret basement? Why is it here?! Hey, is this Peta's base? Miyu: No... Peta's base is overground, as far as I know it,... Douglas: Ooh... so this must be a real secret! Let's see what's inside. Maybe this place can be good for an overnight shelter. Miyu: Ok... but,... how can we open it? Douglas: Well, let me just try lifting it up. Uhh.... it worked. -_-" It wasn't locked after all.' '''Bu...but it's so dark inside... *trembles* let's... get outta here... '''Miyu:' Don't worry, I brought a flashlight. *turns on flashlight* *smile* Who knows what exciting secret lies behind? Do you want to explore it... with me? Douglas: Sure! Miyu, you are the best! And so Douglas enters the mysterious basement... while hiding behind Miyu's back. >_>" 'December 9th, 2012' 'Dark Room, 12:00 AM' Miyu: The room,... it's empty,... except for the one gate here... Douglas: *shivers* Miyu... I... want to go back... Miyu: Don't worry, Douglas-san, I think I've found the lights button here. *turns on the lights* These lights are even adjustable! If we dim those lights, I think,... it would make a perfect sleeping light, no? Douglas: Ahh, it's so much better now! Hey, at the back of the room,... there's that gate, right? Miyu: Yep, but it's locked... Douglas: Let's see,... there're 5 suspicious holes on it. I suppose they're key slots... The gate has 5 key slots, a gear-shaped hole, a sword-shaped hole, a wings-shaped hole, a book-shaped hole, and finally, a tiara-shaped hole. Douglas: Huh? A gear-shaped hole? I wonder... Douglas then takes out the gear-shaped badge Eldric gave him by mail back in Chapter 3, then inserts it into the key slot. The badge fitted perfectly, and suddenly two lines appeared above the key slots: "Once all the five Seraphim are by your side, The end will be revealed." Douglas: What... is this? Miyu: Whatever is it, I suppose this room must be something really important,... From the looks of it, I guess Master Eldric built this place! Douglas: (Yeah,... who else,...) Well, but I've only got 1 of the 5 keys so there's really nothing much we can do now. Let's just skip it for now and call the others for the night. Miyu: Ok... *calls Bill* Bill-san, we've found some fruits and a shelter, please tell the others to go to this place on the riverside and we'll instruct you to the shelter, alright? Bill: Ok, get it! *calls others* Douglas: Ok then, let's drop those peaches here and go outside to wait for the others and enjoy nature a bit. Douglas and Miyu then go outside and sit by the river side by side, looking at stars and stuff. You can imagine the scenery, and it's quite obvious what's going to happen here... 'Kasai-no-Omori Riverside, 0:15 AM' Douglas: Say, Miyu,... Miyu: Hm? Douglas: Do you... hate weak guys like me? I mean,... I'm just a puny Dart Monkey, and I didn't even managed to do a single useful thing since the bloons started appearing again, and to top it off, I'm an obvious coward,... I,... I fainted on the Javelin, I used you as cover to enter that room when it should've been the other way around, and,... everything... *sigh* I'm a failure... Miyu: *smiles* But you're good at other things, right? Douglas: Huh? Miyu: I mean,... everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, right? No one can be perfect, and you can't be a complete failure, right? I mean,... even our strongest troops have crucial weaknesses. Take Haruka-san and Mizuki-san for example, both of them are recognized geniuses, but Haruka-san tends to be over-aggressive when things go wrong and sometimes attack the wrong people because of that, and Mizuki-san can sometimes be too clumsy for Haruka-san to handle, but... despite those weaknesses, they're still considered some of the most powerful people around, isn't it? *smiles* Douglas: Mi... Miyu... Miyu: You can be just like them. Perhaps you're a genius at something we've known yet, who knows? Plus, if you didn't notice those red bloons, then this group won't be gathered together, right? And to top it off, you're the main character, you ought to become unbelievably powerful by the end of the story, no? Chu! *uses her finger to push Douglas' cheeks* *winks* Douglas: M... Miyu,... I... *blushes* I... Bill: Oi! We're here! Where's the place? Miyu: Oh... Welcome, minna-san! Follow me, I'll lead you there,... Bill: *whispers to Douglas* Hey, how's it going? Douglas: *whispers* It's because of you that I failed to confess to her, jerk! Why such bad timing?! Urgh, I hate you!' '*follows Miyu back to the shelter* Bill: Hey, but,... aw, man! ... Sean, follow us, there's food inside! Sean: FFOOOOOOODD!!! Byzantine: Urgh,... for some reasons I still think he's going to eat me like this! 'Dark Room (not so dark anymore now that the lights are on), 0:40 AM' Douglas: So, what do you guys have? Miyu: We've managed to collect some peaches... Bill: Hah, I came across various fruits including apples, grapes, oranges and on top of all, BANANAS! Here they are! *drops heaps of bananas* Douglas: Great! Byzantine and Kido, do you have anything? Byzantine: Iya~... I collected some cool stuffs too, you know! Let's see... here's some ginseng, trauffles, 500-year-old grass, leaves-from-some-tree-I-don't-even-know-but-looks-healthy and... many things! Douglas: Are those... herbs? What do we need them for? Byzantine: Hey, at least I tried, ok? Miyu: E..etou... arigatou gozaimasu (Translation for those who don't know: Uhm... thank you very much), Byzantine-san, I'd be glad to keep those herbs for healing later! Kido: *silenly drops some watermelons* Douglas: Ok then, we're all set! Now, let's PARTY! Bill, Miyu & Byzantine: HOI! Kido: H...hoi... Sean: FFOOOOOODDD!!! Byzantine: Oh here's some FOOD you ZOMBIE! *forces some bananas into Sean's mouth* And just like that, the group spends the night partying and sleeping under the dimly lit light of the Dark Room peacefully, not knowing about the fierce battle next morning... 'Kasai-no-Omori, 6:00 AM' Sean: *yaaaawwnn* Ugh,... why wake us up so soon...?! Miyu: Gomenna, but here at Japana we're so used to that time so... haha... Douglas: Oh, you're so grumpy, Sean,... *nods* I see... *nods* no problem *nods... with this... *nods* at all! *nods* zzzzzzz..... Sean: Ugh, you don't need to act happy for your girlfriend, ya know... Miyu: Don't worry, guys,... we're almost there,... Sean: Well I sure hope you know where you're going! Byzantine: (Said the guy who don't even know wth is GPS and mistook a smartphone for food.... >_>) The group then travels further for some time, but still nothing can be found. Sean: I knew it! You're lost, right? Great, now we're gonna starve to death for real! Miyu: Ca...calm down, Sean-san. If I remember it right, then,... oh, it's over there! Miyu then points to a suspicious base with an antenna tower in the center, that may or may not be Peta's base, but Douglas trusts her 100% nonetheless, while Sean objects and say that this base doesn't seem all that secret. However, as they approach the base, they're stopped by the guards. 'Pentacon, 7:00 AM' Guard: Halt! Only authorized personnels can enter! Miyu: Uhm... Is this Porigona Peta's base? Guard: Yes, this is indeed Peta-sama's control center. Douglas: See, told you! Sean: Bah, screw this... Miyu: Uhm,... then, Aturya-tennou-sama suggested us to go here and see Peta-san to get her for help,... Guard: Ok then, I'll contact Tennou-sama to confirm this information... *calls Aturya*... ok, it's confirmed. You can come in. I'll guide you to Peta-sama. Welcome to the Pentacon! Sean: (Pentacon? Why do I STILL have a bad feeling about this...?!) The Guard then leads the group to a closed room with a fancy red door with many bells and leaves tied on it, as if it was Christmas, with a plate with the words "Commander's Room" written on it above the door. Sean: (This base seems more and more suspicious...) Guard: Uh,... Peta-sama,... Peta: WAT? I'M GOING TO WIN THE LAST LEVEL OF SHOGUN: TOTAL WAR! DON'T RUIN MY DAY! *clicka clik lik click tappa tap pap...* Douglas, Bill, Sean & Byzantine: *gulp* Guard: Uh... some "authorized personnels" want to see you, sir... it's... eh... emergency stuff... Peta: GAH! FINE! I'LL RESUME MY GAME LATER... The door then opens and Peta puts her head out to see the "guests" revealing her blonde mega-twintails and red beret, while clearly frowning and seems frustrated. Peta: Wat? Miyu: Uhm,... Aturya-tennou-sama recommended us to go here and said that we should look for you for help... Peta: *laughs maniacally* SHYAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Get me for help? Well, let's see if you're worthy of my help first! Guard: *gulp* (Peta-sama is at it again...) Peta then comes out of the room, revealing her frilly red dress with a white dress inside as if it's some sort of Red Riding Hood's, Cinderella's and some female cleric's clothings combined. Also, she seems to be a child, with her extremely short height and childish face and stuff... Peta: So... *approaches Sean* Sean: *gulp* Wha... what? Peta: You're obviously from some military, right? *>:3 Sean: '''*gulp* Uh... yes, I was a sniper of the Appian Army at the 5th Bloons War,... so? '''Peta: *nods* So you know in the military we have this thing called "discipline", right? How the lower-ranked must listen to the highers and stuff... *nods *nods* Sean: *nods* Hm! Sure it is... *nods* Peta: *nods* Yep! And I'm the commander here right? *nods* >:3 Sean: *nods* Yep... wait... OH SH*.... Peta: SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? *whips* GO TO THE YARD NOW, GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *whips* Sean: EEEEEEEEKKKK!!! OK! OK! WE'LL GO! >_< Guard: (I better run...) 'Pentacon Yard, 7:15 AM' Peta: LINE UP! *whips* The main monkey team: *gulp* *lines up* Sean: (Who are you? A crazy dominatrix?) Peta: *walks back and forth* >w< Hmm... so... if you want to get help from the Legendary Great Supreme Commander Peta, you have to prove yourself to be worthy of her awesome talents first, you know that? Miyu: Y...yes? Peta: So,... first, do umpteen pushups NOW, STRANGERS! *whips* The team does umpteen pushups, whatever an "umpteen" is. Sean: *huff* *puff* We.... are broke... *huff* *puff* Peta: Hmph! How weak! Ok, now do the froggy jump around this yard thrice! *whips* Sean: Urgh....gaaaahh... The team then hops around the yard thrice... Sean: Please... stop this or we'll pass out... *huff* *puff* Peta: Hmm.... nope. Oh, now do the Ankou dance! >:3 The full version, that's it! *whips* Byzantine: *huff* *puff* Ugh,... no! A...anything but that, please! It's too embarassing! *huff puff* Peta: Do it NOW! *whips* Byzantine: EEEEEEKK!!! O...okay... *deep breath* Ah ah ang ang... ah ah ang ang... ah ah ang... *sob* Peta: Good job! Now... Bill: CUT THE CRAP! *slaps Peta real hard* Peta: OUCH! You... you... Bill: Do you think just because you're the commander here, you can do anything you want, huh? *steals Peta's whip* How about a taste of your own antics? *whips Peta* Peta: OW! What the... Douglas: Bill...? Bill: Do umpteen pushups, NOW! *whips Peta again* Peta: OOWW! But... Bill: Do it NOW! *whips Peta again* Peta: Y...yes.... *does umpteen pushups* Douglas: BILL?! Peta: *huff puff* Bill: FASTER! *whips Peta* Peta: OOOOOWWW!!! ow... *huff puff* Bill: I said FASTER''' *whips Peta yet again* '''Peta: OW! Ugh... *collapse* Bill: Hmph! You lazy spoiled kid, you deserve one more... *prepares to whip again* Douglas: *slaps Bill and takes the whip* YOU cut the crap, Bill! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?! Why are you so aggressive these days?! Bill: Well, don't you want to pay her back for what she made you go through? Douglas: THAT'S NOT IT!... She's... it was pretty obvious she was just teasing us, really! She didn't actually whip any of us! And if you pay attention, her "punishments" became less and less tiring! The Ankou dance wasn't exactly tiring, it was just embarrassing for the sake of humor! WHAT ABOUT YOU? That's not teasing anymore, that's torture! Bill: That's.... grrrr... Douglas: THAT'S IT! I'll keep my eyes on you from now on, Bill! Miyu: ...are you ok, Peta-san? Here're some herbs Byzantine collected earlier... *makes some healing tea for Peta* Byzantine: YES! I knew what I picked will be useful... ÒvÓ Soldier: Umm... It's breakfast time now, sir! 'Pentacon Cantine, 8:30 AM' Peta: ...I'm sorry... Miyu: No... it's nothing,... we should be the ones who are sorry for whipping you... Bill: ...Hmph... Peta: Well,... the truth is,... I have been in this position since I was really, really young, so I grew up lonely here and... my mental health is not really that good because of the intense work so... over time I became like what you saw toward random strangers... I'm terribly sorry... Miyu: Whoa, poor you, Peta... You don't really need to be sorry, if any of us had a life like you I doubt we'll be any better... Peta: A...arigatou... Soldier: Uh... Commander, we have a problem,... Peta: What? Soldier: Well, we didn't prepare breakfast for the guests... Peta: ...Got it. Guys, can you wait when I make some food? Miyu: Woah... you mean, you're going to make our breakfast yourself? Peta: ;) Yep. Please just see it as amends for my faults... Miyu: Woah, arigatou gozaimasu! Bill: ... After a while... Peta: Your food is ready, ladies and gentlemen! Miyu: Whoa, it looks delicious, Peta-san! Douglas: *slurp* Yep, and it tastes delicious too! Your cooking is surprisingly good, Peta! Peta: *blushes* Arigatou gozaimasu! Oh, and what's your name, madame? Miyu: I'm Yokohama Miyu, nice to meet you! Peta: You should've already known, but anyway, I'm Porigona Peta, nice to meet you! Douglas: I'm Douglas Bravedarth. Byzantine: I'm Byzantine Devana. Sean: I'm Sean Cortex. Kido: ... Kido. Bill: ... hmph.... just call me Bill. Peta: Nice to meet you all, minna-san! Now, let's go to the main control room, I'll show you how I can help you there! 'Pentacon Control Room, 9:30 AM' Monkey team: Woah... Peta: Well, my command center is known as a kind of "Remocon", a new kind of strategic support building developed by legendary scientist Kagakune Hate for the 6th war! I personally asked her to make me a special version, and I called it the "Pentacon"! Anyway, a Remocon is a command center that let you remotely control the unmanned vehicles in a predefined map, as well as giving command for soldiers in that area, isn't that cool? Here, here's the grid for the Kasai-no-Omori map! As you can see, there're 100 small areas, coded from A1 to J10, and if I need to define an even more specific point, I can divide each area into 100 smaller area, like A1/F2! Do you get it now? Oh, and my special version, the "Pentacon", can also send drone missiles or command airstrikes to a specific point in the map, aside from all the normal features of a Remocon. There're many Remocons throughout Japana, and I'm authorized to use any of them in need, so I can help you on the move and... Douglas, Bill, Sean & Byzantine: Zzzzzzz.... Peta: *depressed* I always fail at this... Miyu: Uh... uhm... you can finish your speech, Peta! I think the Remocon is very interesting... Kido: *abnormally serious face* Hm! Soldier: IT'S BAD, SIR! Our troops have been attacked! Peta: WHAT?! But... Soldier: Some forest natives are upset because some of the forest's fruits have been collected without permission, and they are now attacking the base, sir! Monkey team: *gulp* Peta: >_> <_< Ugh... those grumpy natives... shoo them off like always! Oh, and give them some of our food to satisfy them. Soldier: Bu...but... this time they have TANKS, sir! Peta: WHAT?! How the...?! Lemme see it! As Peta checks the satellite, she sees many natives in "Cavalier" tanks approaching the Pentacon. Peta: How... how can this be? Those are DESHION tanks! Wtf is happening?! Soldier: Sir, and their leader... Peta: *horrified* It's... a "Monarchy"?! No way! They've rebuilt their former flagtank and sent it here?! Retzah: You Japanese royal slaves have beaten me once, but you won't be able to beat me this time! Feel the wrath of the Earth God Retzah'ta'ijzogara', his unearthly army and his behemoth S'chey'renn! Douglas: RETZAH?! H... just how did he get those tanks?! Peta: Uhh... whoever you are, that thing is called a tank, not a behemoth, and it's called a "Monarchy" if I'm not mistaken, not Sch... Sha... J... ugh forget it! Retzah: '''BLASPHEMY! No one can best the legendary behemoth S'chey'renn! S'CHEY'RENN! GIVE THEM A TASTE OF HELL! The Monarchy then fires 2 shells, and, being a SPG, those shells flew straight to the Pentacon and broke one of its artillery cannon. '''Soldier: SIR! CANNON #2 HAS BEEN DESTROYED! We're sustaining damage! Peta: Ugh... whoever that crazy guy is, he can actually control a tank! Ok, now let's get to work! *activates the Pentacon system* '''- - PENTACON SYSTEM - -' -- SYSTEM SCAN INITIATED... -- -- SYSTEM SCAN COMPLETED -- ASSIGNABLE DRONE PLANES: 39 ASSIGNABLE GROUND VEHICLES: 70 ASSIGNABLE DRONE SHIPS: 16 ASSIGNABLE MISSILES: 23 '''Peta:' Hmm... this should be enough... -- CONNECTING WITH SATELLITE -- -- REAL TIME MAP ACTIVATED -- -- DIVIDING AREAS -- Peta: Good, now we can... WHOA! THAT'S A SH*TLOAD OF ENEMY TANKS!!! Hmm... They seem to mostly come from the sides of the hill, column 3 and column 7... Douglas: I only understand about 10% but this thing is cool! Bill: Douglas, let her concentrate... Douglas: What? Said the guy who almost sent her to hospital... -_- Bill: DOUGLAS!!! Douglas: Ok ok... Peta: Hmm... ok, send 3 planes each across column 3 and 7! -- 6 DRONE PLANES SENT! LOCATION: COLUMN 3 & COLUMN 7. REMAINING PLANES: 33 -- Sean: Hmm... it's like battling in real life while playing a video game... Peta: Oh, you guys,... can you help us a bit? Sean: Sure! I haven't had a proper battle in a long time. What do you need? Peta: Can you please go to TANK SQUAD 4 GO TO E3! (Soldier: ROGER!) point F3/B7 and SQUAD 2 AND 6 GO TO G7! scout for me as well as sniping any tough soldier you can? Some enemies use camo, so of course not all units are currently on the map. Sean: Ok, roger that! I'm off! Uh... where's that point? Peta: Uh... do you have a smartphone? I can install the map for you... Sean: Smartphone? Oh, that food-making squary thing Byzantine has? Peta: Eh? Byzantine: *facepalm* Here, install it on my phone. I will go together with him. Oh, and maybe I can channel some legendary soldier then go out from cover to fight for a short time then back into cover when my mana depletes, is that a neat strategy? Peta: You can do that? Thank you then! *installs map app on Byzantine's phone* Byzantine: Ok then, we're off! Peta: Douglas, Bill, Kido and Miyu-san, can you help me operate the 4 artillery cannons? One is destroyed, so we don't have all 5. Douglas: Oh, sure! At least it's better than being completely useless like always... >_> Miyu: *giggles* Peta: Ok then, send a missile at E4/C1, E3, D3, B7, C7 and D6/C0! -- 6 MISSILES SENT! LOCATION: B7, C7, D3, D6/C0, E3, E4/C1. MISSILES REMAINING: 17 -- Peta: Cannon 1 and 4, aim at D3 and C7, respectively! Cannon 3 and 5, both aims at D6/C8, that's where the Monarchy is! Monkey Team: Roger! Meanwhile, at Retzah's side,... 'Point D3, 10:00 AM' Forest Native 1: Hey, why must we go inside the belly of metallic beasts? NO! Forest Native 2: I don't know. HEY! Beast! Why don't you go? Why just stay here? HFUDHGIDUSIGNSI *smashes the control board wildly* The tank then accidentally open fire,... shooting the tank in front of it. That tank then burns and eventually blows up. Forest Native 3: YAAARR!! YAAARR!! Why you breath fire on my beat? OSVJBSV)@#) *tank blows up* Forest Native 2: Huh? Huh? HUDHFISHFS? AAAAAAHH.... *accidentally runs the tank towards a deep valley, tank drops* Forest Native 1: Hey? What this thing? *picks up radio* BLEBLEBLEBLEBLEBLEBLE... 2 beasts died 2 beasts died! Retzah: (received radio transmission) *facepalm level 5* Useless idiots... Peta's missile finally reaches the point... Forest Native 1: WAAAAH!! METEOR METEOR! THE PUNISHMENT OF HEAVEN! WAAAAH... Forest Natives: WAAAAH!! HOLY APOSTLE OF THE SKY, AL'KAICHA, PLEASE SPARE US! PLEASE SPARE US! *BOOOOOOOOM* Surviving Forest Natives: ONE MORE METEOR (Pentacon's Cannon #1's artillery fire)! IT'S DROPPING AT THE BEAST! Oh great Al'Kaicha, you can sacrifice us as you like, but please spare the beast! *tank blows up* Forest Natives: *do some ritual* AIIIAAAAAA... AL'KAI...CHA, please forgive us please forgive us for all our sins, alipastra~~... Al'Kaicha~~.... *gets sniped by Sean one by one* Other Surviving Forest Natives: They're all dead! They're all dead! The Invisible Death Yuma has put its eyes on us! AAAAAAHH!!! Sean: (Those people are just downright stupid... -_-) And then some intense and stupid fighting and commanding goes on, but I'm too lazy to go into details. After a while... Peta: Ok, Sean-san, Byzantine-san, oh, and Kido-san too, abandon your cannon and go to Point G5/D6 to confront the Monarchy and end this once and for all! 'Point G5/D6, 2:00 PM' (The Monarchy was once at D6/C8 but after a while of travelling and being the only properly controlled tank, it has reached this point, which is pretty close to the Pentagon) Sean: Oohh... so that's the Monarchy... Byzantine: Fearsome, isn't it? Peta: Ok, this is it,... send a missile at Point G5/D6! -- MISSILE SENT! LOCATION: G5/D6. MISSILE REMAINING: 0 -- The missile hits the Monarchy head on, with a loud BOOOOOOOOM, but after the explosion ends and the smoke screen clears up, the Monarchy is revealed to barely took any damage. Retzah: HAHAHAHA!!! Don't you get it yet? The Hellish Behemoth, S'chey'renn, is just invincible! Peta: IT'S CALLED THE MONARCHY! Gah... dammit... we're out of missiles... Now nothing can stop that thing... Miyu: Even the missile can't destroy it? Peta: No... the Monarchy is absurdly armored! The only thing I know that can destroy it is the Umibouzu's missiles or big bombs. Our missiles are much weaker than that! Sean: Urgh... you said the same thing about yourself and yet we still owned you! We'll sure own this Sch.. she... ARGH whatever thing!... In fact, we'll own it by entering it and own you again! Byzantine: Wait, WHAT?! Kido: ...I see... *grins* Sean: Byzantine, you can stay here if you want. In fact, it would be better if you return to the Pentacon right now. Kido, come with me and *whispers whispers* Kido: '''Got it. '''Byzantine: Ok then, I'm off! Byzantine then return to the Pentacon, while Sean and Kido enters the Monarchy with ease because it's now unguarded.' '''Before entering, Kido activates her Invisibility Cloak skill, making her invisible for a short time. However, Sean had a near miss with a rock crystal fired by Retzah inside the tank. 'Monarchy, 2:10 PM' '''Sean:' Urgh... Retzah: Hahaha!!! You still haven't learnt your lesson from last time? If that old b**ch isn't here, there's no way you can beat me! ROCK BARRIER!!! Again, the hills and rocks nearby scatter, and the rocks come to Retzah. However, this time, as Retzah is inside the Monarchy and the opening is closed, the rocks can't come in, and thus they just lie everywhere on the Monarchy. Sean: '''Che... '''Retzah: Wait, what, what the...? Why did my power...?! ROCK BARRIER! Sean: It's no use! I knew your power won't work in-door! Retzah: Ugh... but that doesn't mean I can't kill you! I can still create rock crystals myself! BEHOLD! *creates a rock crystal* Guh... Y... you... *looks at his back* Retzah is horrified when he finds a shady Kido appearing behind him, stabbing him in the back with her daggers when he's off-guard. Retzah: Y...you... This won't be the last of me! Sean: Yeah, yeah, whatever... TIE HIM UP! *calls Peta* Retzah has been disabled and captured! WE ARE VICTORIOUS! Peta: YAY! Let's party, guys! As the Pentacon's having a party, a chinook copter can be seen flying over Kasai-no-Omori... Heli Pilot: It seems Zareth has failed again, General Daryan! Daryan?: Che... that useless old man... '-- CHAPTER 10 END --' Profiles Unlocked/Updated! Porigona Peta the Remoconist (Age: 15): A child prodigy of the Japana Army. She's currently the commander and operator of the Pentacon at only age 15 (Improbable Age much?), and has the responsibility to watch over Kasai-no-Omori. However, such a work made her lonely and mentally unstable, thus she sometimes act really arrogant and aggressive towards strangers, but she's still a kind girl deep inside. Retzah'ta'ijzogara (Updated): His real name is Zareth, and he seems to have some relations with the Deshion forces. "Daryan": The general of Deshion Empire, but is he really the clumsy Dartling Force's Daryan we know? Pentacon Guards and Soldiers: Do we really need an entry for this? - Douglas --COMMENTARY-- Byzantine: Wow, you mean Retzah is tied with the most ruthless army in the world, and yet he still doesn't know what a tank is?! Miyu: Uhm... who knows? We'll have to meet Aturya-tennou-sama first before we can ask about him... Byzantine: The characters are indeed becoming more and more sinister huh...*sigh* Douglas: Oh, right, Bill, why did you become so angry with Peta? Bill: ...Well... Douglas: Huh? Bill: I expected Sean to beat her up but he didn't do it so I got impatient... Douglas: Eh? Really? -_-" Sean: Hahahahaha... Anyway, she's quite an interesting person eh? Sometimes a devil, sometimes an angel... Peta: Hmph... Technical Weapons Raymond: Hello...? No one's gonna interrupt me, right? It's my turn to introduce things now, right? After all I was the one hired for the job... Ok then, today I'll introduce the... Peta: *huff puff* SORRY I'M LATE! Today, please let me introduce the 2 Deshion kinds of tanks we fought against in place of Raymond. First, I'll tell you about the minor one, the "Cavalier"! Raymond: FML... DP-3 "Cavalier": The current main battle tank of the Deshion forces, which combines speed, armor and power really well. It has a "dual-cannon" design armed with napalm shells, which proved to be a great success compared to the traditional single-cannon tank designs. The first model was built in 2000, and was dubbed the "Millienium Tank" for its clear domination towards tanks of its same class, which most of them are both less tough and less powerful than itself. The Deshion Empire refused to export any of this, and thus it remained an exclusive tank for the Deshion Empire. Peta: Next, please let me tell you about their flagtank, the fearsome "Monarchy"! Raymond: I quit my part-time job... DXP-5SE2 "Monarchy": The one and only dual-cannon long-ranged SPG in the world. The Monarchy is known for its fearsome power, its absurd range, and its unbelievably tough armor. Its gun can easily demolish small outposts in one hit, it can shoot kilometers far, and the only thing I know that can destroy its armor is the Umibouzu's missiles and big bombs. Because of this, it's still one of the most feared tank in the world today, despite being built some time around the Cavalier's development! Fanfic-only Skills Invisibility Cloak: Kido's skill, which can make her invisible for a short period of time. Because of the Stealth Monkey's mechanics in-game, I couldn't implement this skill into her page, as she's already always effectively invisible. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics